degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Adam-Dave Friendship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Dave Turner. Adam and Dave started off as rivals when they were both vying for the chance to host a Degrassi radio show geared towards the male population of Degrassi. Dave did not agree with Adam being given an opportunity to host a show for boys, as he was not born male. This led to animosity between him and Adam. Though their relationship got off to a rocky start, they were eventually able to put aside their differences, and currently work together as friends and co-hosts on Degrassi's radio show, "Mano a Mano". Friendship History Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Dave misses his radio show with Adam because he is at home sick with the sniffles so Adam dedicates a song to him at lunch. In Should've Said No (1), Adam is hosting Degrassi Radio: Mano A Mano with Dave, while taking about his (Dave) relationship with Alli. In''' U Don’t Know (1), in addition to his job at Degrassi Radio co-hosting a show with Adam, he is the host of Degrassi's prom fundraiser fashion show. After Dave and Adam interview Katie on their radio show ManoAMano, Dave pushes Adam to start something with Katie since he is sure she was flirting with Adam. In 'U Don't Know (2), '''as Adam's friend, Dave talks with him about Adam's chest problem and the once-supposed-relationship between Adam and Katie. 'Drop It Like It's Hot (1), 'Dave gets the idea from Adam that Alli wants to have sex, and goes over with condoms, causing a problem in the relationship. In 'Smash Into You (1), Adam and Dave, with the addition of Drew, are getting a lift from Dave. Adam and Drew are singing, whilst Dave is texting. Adam and Drew tell Dave to stop texting whilst driving, but he doesn't listen and he then almost runs into Alli. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Mano A Mano is mentioned on the announcements. Rivalry History Season 11 In Cry Me A River (1) Dave and Adam compete for a spot on the new Degrassi radio show. Sav gives the job to both of them since the audienceince likes them together. They name their new show Mano a Mano, and Dave and Adam become friends. While walking down the hall with Adam excited Dave leaves to go to the bathroom, Adam then follows him in. Dave is standing at the urinal and notices Adam watching his stance. Dave leaves mad at Adam. Now Dave is mad at Adam, and doesn't want to do the show with him, but he decides to stay after his dad tell's him how proud he is. Dave and Adam are talking about show ideas, and Dave is still weired out by him, he then leaves to go to the restroom again. Adam follows again this time standing at the urinal, while Dave is washing his hand he notices Adams stand to pee device, and says "What is That". Adam tells him he doesn't have to strare and accidently spills pee on Daves shoes. Dave leaves the resroom and tells Adam to stay away from him. During another radio taping, Dave suggest that they talk about girls, and goes on and asks should girls be able to use the boys bathroom. There you are trying to whiz and there's some tranny staring at your Junk. Sav cuts him off, Adam leaves, and Dave is left there. In '''Cry Me A River (2) '''The LGBT Club makes a petition to ban Dave from the radio. Dave goes to Sav, and Sav tell him he's off the show due to all the controversy. Dave doesn't think its fair that Adam still gets to do it, and takes action by dressing up like a girl and using their bathroom. The girls kick Dave out, adn Adam notices how he's dressed. Dave calls him a baby and tells him everyone know he's not a dude. Dave walks away shoving Adam. Adam pushes him down, and the two fight, until Simpson breaks them up. Dave is in Simpsons office with his dad and Simpson give him detention for six weeks. Dave and Adam are in detention and he say's its all his fault. Adam asks him how come everyone else can except him and he can't. Adam makes Dave think about what he did. He later locks himself in the radio room, and goes on air without permission, and apologizes to Adam. The tow of them get their show back, and are now really good friends. Gallery Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11